


#333

by ViperVentura



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Gen, The Dog Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViperVentura/pseuds/ViperVentura
Summary: It was easy to see how it failed.





	#333

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiraMira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/gifts).



In retrospect, it was easy to see how the dog failed.

The high pitched 'my soulmate's a golden retriever?' sounded promising. Humans loved dogs. They spent hundreds of hours watching videos of them to distract from their miserable lives. The good place was overrun with the ugly beasts. It was a solid plan to trick Eleanor into believing in his ruse. What kind of heartless human didn't want to spend eternity with a dog? 

"I have to spend the rest of forever cleaning up my soulmate's _shirt_? Oh. Oh! Is this the bad place?"

The Eleanor kind of human, apparently.


End file.
